You can't control what's smarter than you
by myridinn
Summary: After getting shot in Afghanistan John gets recruited for a special program ran by Mycroft holmes. Babysitting on the smartest robot in the entire world, how hard can it be? Someone just forgot to mention all fourteen of the persons that tried before him gave up within a week.
1. Chapter 1

non-native user of the english language. I was bored and my grandmom's computer was so slow that I thought "even Anderson gets his job done sooner." and bamn inspiration.

John looked around in the expensive but unpersonal office he'd been brought to. He'd been here for half an hour without anyone comming in and he seriously considered leaving, but suddenly the door swung open and two men entered. The first one greeted him with a smile and a handshake, introducing himself as inspector detective Lestrade. The second man just sat down with a stiff nod in his direction, opening a file.

"John Hamish Watson, army doctor, honourably discharged after beeing shot in the shoulder in Afghanistan. No close family except for a sister who is currently in a rehabilitation program. Psychosomatic limp and slight PTSD, no new job since return from the hospital three weeks ago." He looked up from the file and his eyes scanned John.

"I can also add that you haven't found a permanent living space yet, that you miss the war and that you are not easily intimidated because you are not nervous, merely annoyed, and that you hoped you'd been called here to get redeployed, because you left your crutch at your apartment. I can however see by the mud on your trousers and the way you hold your shoulder that you still use it in every other situation. It is, however, not why you have been officially summoned by the governement."

John's eyebrows raised and lestrade chuckled. "Don't worry, he's always like that. What he ment is that we have a different job offer for you, Mr. Watson. The following information is however very classified."

John nodded, still a bit dazed by the unexpected turn of events, and allowed Lestrade to elaborate.

" The governement has been digitalizing and robotizing a lot the last few decades. They have a lot of good scientists working for them to do so, but Mr. Mycroft Holmes, head engineer-" He nodded towards the man beside him. "has been working on a few side projects that are...a lot more evolved than everything currently in use by the governement. He managed to make a...human like robot who would solve crimes by thinking trough all posible situations and using elimination and deduction. The experiment consists of him consulting on my cases at the yard. He has the robot finished and because we didn't want to scare the public with too evoled technology, the robot has been made humanoid in every way. Mr. Holmes managed to give him the emotional range of a sociopath. His thought-progress takes time however so we can't put him off and on and we can't leave him unsupervised. We would like to offer you the job."

John thought he wouldn't be able to get more surprised after this ever again. Him? A robot babysitter? A robot that was almost human? "Why me?"

"We needed someone trustworthy and since you were recently honourably discharched, invalid and without family obligations, you were the most acceptable current option." Mycroft deadpanned.

Lestrade rolled his eyes at the display of tact. "The job would just include sharing his flat, which we would provide, accompanioning him on his cases at the yard and keeping an eye out for him. He is able to learn things, so you should be less and less needed over time. The salary is not small either."

John thought about the offer for a while and decided it didn't seemed too bad. Pretty much everything was better as his current situation and the two men seemed to know that. After debating with himself a little more he decided that it couldn't hurt to try this.

"I can try. But I am not sure I'll be the right man for the job."

"Neither are we. You'll do. Time to meet my 'brother' , Sherlock Holmes." Mycroft said, standing and dusting of his expensive looking suit. Lestrade opened the door and Mycroft walked out, not looking behind. Lestrade smiled reasuringly at John and followed, signing to come along.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft dramatically pushed open the double doors to a lab, and Lestrade and John followed him in. The lab was huge and full of scientists and equipment, but he ignored them and scanned his card at a door somewhere in the back.

"It's really top secret." Lestrade murmured as they entered a dark room. The only light came from a screen which showed another room with another screen full of binary code rolling by. In the other room the back of a man who was watching the code was visible and with a second look John saw that he was not wearing a shirt. Approaching the screen with cuious eyes he saw that from the man's neck cables errupted and that he was connected to a lot of machinery.

So this was the robot he would be babysitting on. Lestrade turned on the lights and Mycroft approached what seemed a control panel. Pushing a button he spoke into a microphone.

"Sherlock, terminating session 35.2 . Start up behavioral pattern Alpha 1.14"

"He has multiple personalities?" Joh asked raising his eyebrows, watching the code stop and several lights jumping on and off.

"No, behavioral pattern Beta is just the...non-human version." Lestrade explained. "It would be a lot easier, but he attracts enough attention as it is when visiting crime scenes. And Mycroft thinks it's an experiment that is highly useful for all robotica."

John nodded and a green light appeared above a door he hadn't noticed before. Lestrade opened it and them in. He directly recognized the room from the screen and his eyes shot to the figure in the chair. The black haired man was sitting crosslegged and was wearing only black trousers. Mycroft unhooked the cables leaving his neck and his arm and closed the artificial skin. Fascinated John moved closer, seeing that the opening was now only visible by a thin line on the skin.

The man looked exactly like a human, but there still seemed something off. John had expected something that could blend in easy, looking average in all ways, but the man in front of him looked the exact opposite. He had a very unusual beauty over him that made him stand out. It could also have to do with the fact that he had never seen someone sit so unhumanly still. But then Sherlock's eyes flashed open and locked with his and John inhaled sharply. Never had he seen such beautiful eyes, and the fact that they were artificial made it even more of a masterwork. John had never seen anyone look so alive.


End file.
